In a deposit process via an ATM (abbreviation for the Automatic Teller Machine), banknotes are put often on the skew into a deposit opening of the ATM by a user. Therefore, the banknotes need to be corrected by a correcting device before entering into the inside of the ATM.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an existing correcting device for banknotes with a cyclic correcting design. The process of correcting a skew banknote by the correcting device for banknotes is described as follows. After entering into the correcting device for banknotes, a banknote is transmitted to a correcting wheel 001 by a transmission wheel 007, and in a banknote transmission passage 003 the banknote is subjected to a component force F′, parallel to the banknote transmission passage 003 and a component force F′b perpendicular to the banknote transmission passage 003 imparted from the correcting wheel 001. Under the action of the component force F′a, the banknote is transmitted forward in the banknote transmission passage 003; meanwhile, under the action of the component force F′b, the banknote is aligned toward a reference wall 004. Thus, the banknote is transmitted forward in the banknote transmission passage 003 while being aligned by taking the reference wall 004 as a reference. A sensor 005 is used for detecting the obliquity of the banknote. If the obliquity of the banknote does not meet a requirement, the banknote may enter again into the correcting device for banknotes under the guiding of a reversing block 006. The above process is repeated until the obliquity of the banknote meets the requirement. Then, the reversing block 006 is activated to change the direction of the passage, so that the banknote is transmitted out of the correcting device. Thus, the correcting process is completed.
The existing correcting device for banknotes adopts correcting wheels 001 singly arranged in three rows, and driven pressure wheels 002 corresponding to the correcting wheels 001. Such a design aims to avoid the occurrence of banknote jam in the banknote transmission passage 003 as a forward corner of the banknote comes into contact with the reference wall 004 due to an excessive component force F′b or a long-time action of the correcting wheel 001. However, this design has the following disadvantages. When a small-dimension banknote (i.e. a banknote with both a small length and a small width) is transmitted longitudinally, the banknote moves to the reference wall 004 by a relatively long distance due to the small width of the small-dimension banknote itself, and the correcting wheel 001 acts on the banknote for a shortened time because of the small length of the small-dimension banknote. For the above two reasons, the small-dimension banknote may not be able to move to the reference wall 004. Although the cyclic correcting design used in the existing correcting device for banknotes can overcome this problem, the next banknote can enter into the correcting device only after a previous banknote has been corrected and left the correcting device based on the cyclic correcting design, resulting in the discontinuousness of banknote transmission. The discontinuousness of banknote transmission will affect the working efficiency of the ATM, and then a functional requirement of transmitting banknotes at a high velocity continuously cannot be satisfied.
In sum, how to provide a correcting device for transmitting various-dimension banknotes at a high velocity continuously is a problem to be overcome presently by the skilled in the art.